


Sing me a love song - One day on the surface

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Category: Blue Moon - Fandom, Strawberry Moon - Fandom
Genre: Lumi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: Lucas can enjoy his life as a human with Mica for one last day.
Relationships: Lucas Cosc, Mica Merrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laia Lopez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laia+Lopez).



> /!\BEWARE/!\ This fic spoils some characters appearing in Blue Moon, but not the plot.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for the mistakes! 
> 
> Please follow us on twitter for more Lucas x Mica's content.  
> Writer and sketcher : @Nath_Kurtzberg  
> Illustrator and proofreader : @MiraculousKiwi

Mica didn’t like the surface world, yet today he had agreed to accompany me there to celebrate Diana's return to her student life. For the occasion, Isla had organized a little surprise party at the Ondina café and we were all invited. Despite my penance, my friend had managed to convince High Priestess Joy to give me one day, because after all, I was friends with Diana and Isla, I had been one of the people who had helped the young Aysun adapt to the human world, and it was also a reward for my work in the lagoon. As for Mica, it was a mystery, but Isla's formidable persuasive power, as well as the excellent boarding services he provided, probably had something to do with it. 

Joy had granted us one day, only one: From the first ray of the sun to the last ray of the moon, we, mermen, would walk out of water, among humans. 

Mica didn't like the surface world, but that didn't stop us from going there for a few getaways when we were younger. Well, especially me. He, being a merrow, does not have the possibility of getting out of the water, nor of using two legs to move. So, hanging on a rock, he watched me learn to stand up and then walk on the fine sand, with a deeply bored face. He laughed at me when I fell face first in the sand. It was his only moment of happiness. He was not interested at all in this talent that we had as children of the sea and was not jealous.

However, he was afraid. He was afraid that one day I would give up my true nature to join the world of these creatures that stood, far from the water. He had found a friend… a precious friend he wanted to keep. Because I was precious to Mica, and he proved it to me with simple gestures every time we met in our cave. He was also precious to me, but I still hadn't understood how much I cared for him. 

It was also during one of our many escapades to the surface that we discovered my drawback. Compared to other mermaids and mermen, I needed time to transform. My scales weren't instantly falling off and Mica liked to say that my body was shining like a gem in the sunlight. 

He didn't envy my condition and yet he still looked at me with wide eyes of wonder, fascinated and told me he thought I was the most beautiful of all mermen. I was the only one he knew.

He didn't envy my condition and yet it was he who gave me my pendant. He had arrived very happy and had jumped to my neck to put it on me. Our bodies had been very close for a few moments. From that day on, this shell had become the most precious thing in my life, after my friendship with Mica and my growing love for him.

My heart had broken when he was gone. I still remember the panic I was in at the thought of losing the only memory I still had of him. But I understood Mica's gesture. He was punishing me for betraying him while trying to get my attention. He had managed to capsize my heart once again, but this time in violence and pain ...

Isla was waiting for us on the pontoon of the lagoon, a pile of clothes in her hands. Her little plump figure greeted us in the distance. I had missed her communicative good humor and I couldn't help but speed up my swim to reach her, and with a few strokes of the fins, we had reached the border that separated the lagoon from the world of men.

While I was familiar with getting out of the water and standing on my own two legs, Mica was struggling behind me. It was his first time on dry land. His body was heavy and he could not support his own weight yet. He crawled like a new-born on the hot sand as the lagoon threw him back. I saw his tail split in two and his ocean-colored skin turned extremely pale. He was in pain as his scales and fins fell and turned to salt among the sand. So I gently held out my hand to help him up, slowly and so he took his first steps, uncertain, fearful, falling into my arms. He was smaller than me, I liked this insignificant detail very much. 

In the water, he was strong and felt invulnerable. He was proud and sure of himself, while on earth, he showed me a new face, a weakness that made him even more charming. But it only lasted for a few moments, as he got used to his new surroundings, and soon, the Mica I had always known resurfaced. 

He contemplated this lagoon yet so familiar, but from a point of view he did not know. The sun was rising, our time was running out. 

Isla joined us by trotting on the beach. She wanted to take me in a warm embrace, only we were naked, Mica and I, we had to get dressed first. She handed us some clothes that she had kept. Wearing clothes had become natural for me, but for Mica it was his first time. He looked at the clothes that my friend had chosen for him, perplexed:

_ Do we really have to wear that? He said nonchalantly. 

I didn't know if I should be upset because Mica didn't like my style of dress, or if it was because he had to dress. He is very honest after all, so I had decided not to blame him.

_ Unfortunately, we can’t really walk naked among humans. And then, it's only for a day. 

_ But I prefer when we are naked! He replied with a pout. 

Which did not fail to make Isla laugh out loud. The sun was barely rising and yet it was suddenly very hot on the beach. 

I had taken advantage of this quiet morning to show him the surroundings, gently, hand in hand, because he was not yet used to walking. We had to stop regularly for him to rest his new legs. Even if he had observed human behaviour on the beach before, after he passed the border of his familiar environment: Everything was new. Even when staying in the water, daylight, asphalt, smells, noise, cars, the architecture: It was a brand new experience. I saw stars in Mica's eyes. He was watching, captivated, everything that was happening around him. I loved seeing this new side of him. As for me, I was nostalgic. 

After a first glimpse of the world of men, we went to have breakfast in my old apartment. Where Isla still lived, with her partner Gia. My room hadn't changed. My things were still in the same place, despite my months of absence. 

“It will always be your home!” Isla said, nostalgic for the good old days. 

It had only been a few months, and yet things had happened. Isla told me all the latest gossip from the surface to make up for lost time. I missed her, but I was sure she was doing a great job guiding newcomers without me.

We spent the rest of the day wandering around and I showed Mica everything that made my human life. I owed him that after all. Some old acquaintances recognized me very quickly and the students who frequented the Ondina café did not hesitate to approach me and ask for my news, worried by my long absence. Mica didn't like it when we were constantly disturbed, even though he pretended not to be interested in what was going on around us. He always had a biting commentary on human customs. Nothing appealed to him, or it was bad faith. To tell the truth, I think he was only afraid that I might have the urge to come back here again, away from him. 

He had made it clear to me when I returned below the surface. He was there near me. It was what we had always wanted since we knew each other, and yet my few years of life on the surface had made a difference. My heart was heavy and Joy's punishment seemed far heavier than my happiness at finding Mica. I had once again crushed his hopes, his happiness and my heart was shattered. We had argued and it took several weeks for me to finally reconcile with him. He was there with me. We were finally together, I no longer had to be afraid that the rivalry of our two peoples would separate us. We were living proof that merfolk and merrows could get along. I missed the surface world, but losing Mica was not an option.

Towards the end of the afternoon, we joined our friends at the Ondina café. I was so happy to see everyone again. We celebrated it with a few long hugs. The two lovers Diana and Eiden fell into each other's arms, to everyone's surprise. A few drinks and a good meal followed. After the little private party that had taken place at the Ondina café, we all decided to have fun in another bar, with a little more atmosphere. We had a few drinks and headed out on the dance floor to relax. It was fun to see Mica dance. In the water, he was free and his movements were fluid and sensual. On earth, he was really awkward and kept stepping on my toes or pushing and bumping people around him. I couldn't help but watch all these doings and gestures tenderly and attentively, as well as his annoyed and sulky grimaces when he realized he wasn't doing things right.

In the bar, there was a small stage and people who knew us quickly asked us for a private concert. So Isla and I went up to the small space dedicated to artists, one of the bar patrons lent me his guitar and we started singing. The duets followed one another, Diana joined us for a few songs, then Isla conquered the room while I preferred to be intimate with this guitar which was not mine and then came the moment when I started a solo. It was a romantic ballad. A melancholy air that told my whole story with Mica, from our meeting until today, but that no one else could understand.

He stood there in front of me, among the crowd of admirers who listened to me religiously. They were all hypnotized by my voice, clinging to the musical notes that crossed the step of my lips. I saw some girls who tried to get my attention, in vain. Because my whole heart was already taken by this merrow made man for a day. 

Mica didn't like hearing me sing. Well, he didn't like it anymore… because when we were little, he always wanted to listen to my songs. He said my voice was relaxing him. In our cave, he would sit comfortably on his rock and listen to me for hours. Sometimes he would join me in a tribal dance that I knew nothing about. And other times, he would fall asleep peacefully against me, his tail entwined with mine. 

As I grew up, things changed little by little. I had started to feel uneasy, to read the exasperation on his face, even the discomfort. He turned away from me, as if disgusted, when I started the first musical notes. His whole body was shaking. My songs irritated him, so I made my voice echo less and less within the walls of our cave, until it died out on its own. As the council began to have suspicion because of my strange attitude, we saw each other less often and our meetings became shorter. The atmosphere was heavy between us: filled with unspoken words. Silence now filled the once-inhabited space of our laughter. Until I completely smash what we had built, for fear of retaliation. I had become bitter. I was afraid of myself, afraid of us, afraid of having lost what we had. So I left, where I knew he wouldn't follow me, thinking I would save us. 

Mica didn't like hearing me sing. That's why when I came to the surface, I learned the guitar. I love music and can't live without it, and if using my voice could hurt Mica, then I had to find another way to express myself. It was while passing in front of a music store that I cracked and bought my guitar. I had just arrived, and I didn't know anything about the human world, but I knew everything about music. It didn't take long for me to understand all the mechanics of this new instrument and so my heart was able to beat again without feeling guilty about hurting someone because of my voice. At first, Isla struggled to understand my choice, when I had one of the most beautiful voices in the lagoon. I couldn't explain it to her at that time, it was still too early. The wound was still open. And then we discovered the Ondina café and its scene. We gave our first concerts and Isla pushed me to sing again… And what had only become bitterness turned little by little into pleasure and with each new song, I had hoped one day it would touch Mica's heart. 

My heart sang, our eyes were plunged into one another. I wanted my love song to reach him. Suddenly I saw his expression change. It was imperceptible. He got angry suddenly and left the room, quickly pushing his way through the compact crowd that gathered in front of the small stage. Mica didn't like hearing me sing.


	2. Chapter 2

I promptly finished my song and smiled at the crowd which was still captivated by my voice, cheering me on and asking for another song, as if nothing had happened. Deep inside, my heart was mourning the absence of my friend. I felt like I had been rejected. Maybe it was a bad idea after all to have brought him with me, to this world he rejected with all his might. A world frightened by beings of his kind. 

I apologized and did everything I could to escape as quickly as possible from the intoxicating atmosphere of the bar to join Mica, where he was, hoping he had not dived back into the lagoon. We only had one day, and I wanted to enjoy it until the end of the night. 

_ Mica! 

As soon as I reached the bar entrance, my eyes swept the dark street, lit by the moon and some lampposts. The clamors of the bar echoed behind the walls. 

_ I'm here!

I was out of breath. I was no longer inhabited in this body. 

He was leaning against the wall of the establishment and holding his head as if he had a migraine. He was avoiding my gaze. 

_ I'm sorry…

The cicadas sang their love song around us, mingling strangely with the distant atmosphere of the bar. I was in pain.

_ I know you don't like it when I sing. I continued.

_ It's not that. 

He looked upset. 

_ It's not that! If I don't want to listen to you sing anymore, it's not because I don't like it… I love your voice! It's just… When you sing, I feel weird. It makes me feel good… 

I felt my cheeks heat up immediately, amazed. I did not expect this. I was relieved to be in the dark. I didn't want him to see my embarrassment. And suddenly everything became clear in my mind. All the times he asked me to stop singing, embarrassed in our cave. His whole body was shaking. His skin and scales glistened as his gills vibrated. What I took for pain was nothing but pleasure. A pleasure that was born in adolescence, when our bodies were changing and growing. 

My voice had resonated with his body and now, he was a prisoner of an unknown sensation he had never experienced before. We had not been friends for a long time, but we never dared to confess our feelings for each other. Our children's games had turned into disguised flirtation and each new meeting was always an opportunity to turn around, to curl up against each other, to do nothing in our little den lost in the middle of the dead zone. His body against mine, my body against his, our tails entwined, praying that these increasingly rare moments never end. And yet, the unspoken, the fear of the other, this fear of ourselves, the fear of the reaction of our peoples had got the better of both of us. 

At this unexpected revelation, I could not help but slowly approach him. I wasn’t scared anymore. My hand gently stroked his face and I tenderly placed my lips on his.

He pushed me away, agitated. 

_ What are you doing? 

_ This is how humans show their affection to the person who is dearest to them. 

_ I think I understood correctly when I saw Eiden and Diana earlier.

_ I will not do it again, I promise. 

Silence settled between us… And I saw a form of incomprehension in Mica's eyes.

The night was cool, but we didn't have much time left. Rather than go back inside the bar to join the others, I took Mica by the hand and led him to my old apartment. We went straight to my room to spend the few hours we had left in complete privacy.

Mica was finally happy to be able to get rid of those clothes that were hindering his movements and making him feel uncomfortable. 

_ I told you that I preferred it when we were naked! He had said most seriously. 

He knew I loved it when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, when his chest snuggled against my back in a surprised and friendly hug, when his hand crawled behind my back and his caresses continued. We liked to turn around in an endless game of seduction. Except that underwater, the effect of our skins touching each other was not as electrifying as it could be now. All day long, I had fantasized about this moment. My hand holding his was just an intoxicating taste. I could finally feel the warmth of his body against mine. The roughness of his thick skin. His thin lips on mine. I had the impression that my feelings were increased tenfold. My heart was racing, like the waves crashing. 

Our bodies mingled into each other in a lascivious dance, as if the gentle swell of the lagoon was rocking us. We melted like the foam caressing the fine sand and the pebbles. Our wet bodies were salty like the ocean and smelled of the morning spray. It was like I was put under a spell. I was lulled by his tender comings and goings which reminded me of the waves lapping the beach with love. His kisses, at first discreet and awkward, devoured and engulfed my body affectionately like the unleashed storms that ravaged the surface of the ocean. We were drowning in pleasure. I could finally whisper with love these words that we had never said to each other in his ear and in response, Mica was singing. I could hear his voice for the first time. He was looking at me, lost, desperate and clinging to me as if his life depended on it. He was becoming a wild animal again. So much so that his sharp teeth were planted in my neck. He was marking me. I was now his.

We sang in unison and the pleasure grew our scales and fins which sparkled under the rays of a full silver moon. Mica's skin discreetly returned to its ocean color when I ran my fingers over it, before turning light again. He was handsome in the light of the moon. Majestic. The true king of the seas.

I wish this moment had never ended. Because after that night, we might never be able to share such an intimate moment again. Not like this. Our love was born into the forbidden and remained silent for so long that one might have thought it was stillborn. But that night proved the opposite. Our love had grown and today we could finally break free from our chains and express ourselves fully. I wanted to give him back everything he had given me since the day we had met. I wanted to show him how important he was to me. I wanted him to know how happy he made me.

Mica was my love song, the one I could never sing to him. He was the rock I would always hold on to. 

We remained entwined against each other until the end of the night and the first light of day, when the last rays of the moon disappeared behind the line of the ocean, where the colors of the sky and the sea meet, we returned to the foam.

**FIN**


End file.
